ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Half Baked
Half Baked was a Heavyweight combat robot built by Team Sinclair Robotics from Dayton, Ohio which competed at Rocket City Robot Assault in 2004. Half Baked was a large, tall, circular two-wheel drive robot with angled plates along the bottom of the robot, which acted like a giant wedge. During Rocket City Robot Assault, Team Sinclair Robotics also competed with beetleweight The Underdog, middleweights Designed For Destruction, Robo Wedgie and No Mercy, as well as heavyweight The Tartan Bot. History Rocket City Robot Assault Half Baked's first opponent was the long horizontal spinner Pinchpoint. Half Baked started the match by avoiding Pinchpoints immediate attack, but as it tried to reverse, it instead sent itself into the wall, with Pinchpoint immediately attacking with its wedge again slamming it once into a wall before ramming it violently into the corner of the arena, eventually getting Half Baked stuck. Pinchpoint took this opportunity to turn around and get its disc up to speed, hitting Half Baked twice causing a shower of sparks, but also freeing it. Pinchpoint switched sides again and rammed Half Baked into the corner of the arena twice more, which immobilized Half Baked altogether. Now in the loser's bracket, Half Baked's second match was against pneumatic flipper RU Sirius. Half Baked and RU Sirius slowly approached each other, making contact in the middle of the ring. Half Baked managed to get under RU Sirius, which got its front wedge stuck in an upwards position preventing its flipper from working at all as it backed off. Half Baked continued to ram into the front of RU Sirius for the rest of the match, moving RU Sirius back slightly with each hit. The two sluggish robots continued these attacks for the rest of the match, and Half Baked was eventually awarded the win by judges decision. Half Baked's third opponent was Pinchpoint once again. Half Baked chose to start the match upside down as it awkwardly drove across the arena floor with no obvious direction as Pinchpoint approached with its wedge, slamming Half Baked into the arena wall three times. This continued, with Half Baked getting attacked by Pinchpoint's wedge, but Half Baked was able to dodge Pinpoint's attacks and land a glancing blow on the side of Pinchpoint. Pinchpoint then lined up a ram with the non-active disc, taking Half Baked into the wall several times and managing to get it stuck. Pinchpoint freed its opponent with another ram before getting it wedged, smashing it into another wall immobilizing Half Baked entirely as Pinchpoint rammed into it continuously. Half Baked was promptly counted out and eliminated from the tournament. Half Baked was not done, however, as it challenged the powerful full-body spinner and tournament champion Shrederator to a grudge match. Half Baked allowed Shrederator to spin up, approaching it slowly before deciding to nudge into it twice, denting Shrederator slightly but causing no significant damage. Half Baked cornered Shrederator, hitting it lightly a few times before ramming into it sending both robots flying and tearing off the base plate of Half Baked, immediately immobilizing it. Shrederator was allowed to pound into the immobile Half Baked multiple times, buckling it more and more causing sparks and pieces of metal to fly across the arena. One last massive hit sent Half Baked flying up and caused a battery to come out, prematurely ending the match in favor of Shrederator. Results * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 (+1 unofficial grudge match loss) Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots from Ohio Category:US Robots Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots with more losses than wins